A Gamer's Wish
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: A wish surrenedered... Christmas comes one night in the form of our favorite red clad hero. Question? Can Nick survive the night with his favorite character?


A/N: This is just something I wrote up for a friend of mine for Christmas. It's a tradition with me but I won't go into it. Keep in mind that I don't own Dante or Nick. For one Dante belongs to Capcom and Nick belongs to himself as do my other friends. LOL. Thanks to ebonylight for correcting the grammer. Please leave a review.

A Gamer's Wish

A lone figure stood out on his porch on Christmas Eve, the snow gently falling around him. The forest around him was silent. His mind wandered from one thing to another. It wouldn't be that far off till he owned DMC 3. An knowing that he couldn't wait another day an excited smile graced his lips not being able to wait for the day. His name was Nick, and he was being forced to wait impatiently for the coming of DMC 3.  
Get ready to train, a voice whispered into his ear.  
He whipped around but there was no one about besides him. There was nothing but the silence around him. Shrugging, he went inside and climbed up the stairs to his room. Reaching out his hand, he hesitated to opening the door.  
This is ridiculous, he muttered to himself and opened the door.  
On his bed lay a pair of clothes that he knew weren't his. Upon the clothes lay a one lined note saying;  
_Get ready to train.'  
_This is really messed up.  
He looked the clothes over. They were mostly red and looked oddly familiar. Something heavy came down on his head as recognition washed over him. Before he blacked out, he heard a familiar voice say, It's your lucky day kid.  
He soon came after without a headache as he suspected he would of had in a normal situation. Slowly, he stood up and absently brushed the snow off of him. Getting a good look around, he knew he was in the woods beside his house. Then he remembered the outfit that had been on his bed. Looking down, he saw the familiar red attire that had belonged to Dante in DMC 2.  
So Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. About time kid. My time is limited.  
His eyes widened. He would know that cocky voice anywhere. Slowly turning, he saw a figure dressed in red leaning against a tree. The shadows covered his face, but once the moon came out, it bathed the forest in it's silvery light illuminating the figure. It was Dante in his DMC 3 outfit.  
he asked stupidly not believing his eyes.  
He couldn't believe his eyes. Nick's favorite game character, Dante stood before him in all the hero's cocky glory.  
Come on, kid. We don't have all day. You're on someone else's time.  
He tossed a broad sword that landed in the snow and stood on end. It looked like a smaller copy of Force Edge.  
Force Edge? the young man stated.  
Keep dreaming, kid. That is Akurai.  
He wracked his brain, trying to remember if there was such a blade in the game series, but he knew there wasn't. Slowly, he picked up the blade and looked it over. The balance was perfect for him. Without warning, Dante lunged for him. Akurai came up in a gliding arc to block Rebellion's onslaught.  
Nice block, but can you do it again?  
The two of them fought for hours. Dante pointed out mistakes and showed him forcefully how to correct them. After awhile, Nick began to tire. So, they stopped to take a break. Nick stared at him wondering how just to phrase his question right.  
Just spit it out already kid, Dante ordered.  
How did...  
Someone cares about you enough to surrender their Christmas wish for you to be trained by me.  
I don't understand.  
What's not to understand? Someone surrendered a wish for you. They had that blade created for you too.  
Confusion was evident in Nick's eyes.  
Don't think to hard about it, kid, You might fry your brains.  
Dante rose to his feet and dusted snow off himself. Nick rose too. Sorry about this, kid.  
Dante slammed Ebony against Nick's head, knocking him out. Dante carried Nick to his room. He left him on his bed, and Akurai was placed on the computer table.  
Good luck, kid. You're going to need it.

Next morning

Nick woke to with a splitting headache. He groaned as he tried to move, only to find his muscles were stiff. Looking at the clock, he read 9:17 a.m. Rubbing his temple, he noticed that he was wearing black leather gloves. Looking at himself, he noticed the DMC 2 attire. Getting slowly out of bed, he stretched to try and get his tired body in working order. Looking towards his computer table, he saw Akurai. A big smirk graced his features. Then, it faded quickly once he realized he'd have to find the person that who surrendered their wish for him.

Hours later at his friend, Sarah's house.

He arrived, still dressed in his DMC 2 outfit, and everyone stared at him in shock. Looking around, he noticed one member of the group was missing.  
Hey! Where's Chris, guys?  
She's at her dad's house still. She'll be over soon, Sarah told him.  
They headed for the living room and discussed what they had received that morning. Suddenly, the door squeaked open as someone came in. Everyone rushed to the kitchen and tackled the new arrival who was still covered in snow. Enveloping her in a great bear hug.  
Breath... can't breath... she sputtered.  
Everyone laughed and let her go. Shaking the snow off her head, she proceeded to take off her jacket.  
Nice outfit, Nick, Chris said with a smirk.  
  
Come on guys. Are we going to stand around here looking stupid, or are we going to celebrate Christmas? Chris asked in a laughing manner.  
They went into the living room and each took a seat. Chris was the only one on the floor, leaning against a couch. They exchanged gifts with their secret santas, and after that they watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas', the Jim Carry version. Once it was over, everyone was asleep but Chris. She smirked at the small group. She slowly rose to her feet and went to the kitchen, and Nick woke up as she left the room. She did that all the time, and he wondered what she did when she was alone out there. So, he followed her into the kitchen. She was at the table reading A Christmas Carol'.  
Something wrong, Nick?  
Was it you?  
Was I what?  
You know what I'm talking about. Did you send Dante to me?  
I don't know, did I?  
She put her book down. Come, sit down beside me.  
He took the seat right next to her, telling her with his eyes that he wanted answers.  
Akurai means bright' in Japan, and yes I did send Dante to you. So, how did it go?  
He leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug. Her arms remained at her sides in confusion.  
she asked.  
Thank you.  
Don't mention it. Her arms wrapped around him to return the hug. Merry Christmas.  
The same to you. He kicked my but a few times.  
You weren't the only one getting your rear end handed to you. I had a trainer too, compliments of Dante.  
  
Trish gave me a few hard lessons in fighting. I guess Dante felt I needed the help in that department.  
He chuckled at that. Nick patted her on the back, and she yelped in pain.  
Chris are you all right?  
She kicked me in the back with high heels. Just because I told her I wouldn't be caught dead in the outfit that I was handed.  
I could so see you doing just that.  
I decked her once, but of course, I know it didn't hurt her. No mercy what so ever.  
I know how that one is.  
They talked long into the night until yawns broke their conversation. They returned to the living room curling up back to back they shared the only blanket left in the living room.  
Try not to kick me this time.  
I'll try not to, but I'm not making any promises.  
Night Nick, she said in a laughing tone.  
Night Chris.  
They fell asleep together.

The End

Merry Christmas to all who read this.


End file.
